What Justice Leaguers Dream About
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Imagine if you will that the events of the notorious Only a Dream episode NEVER HAPPENED, and instead the JLA's worst nightmare was the greedy Warner Bros. studio making a cartoon and a movie series about them. yes, this is pretty much a major crackfic. tons of Robin bashing
**What Justice Leaguers Dream About**

Wonder Woman snored extremely loudly in her queen sized bed next to her loving wife Giganta

 _In Diana's and Giganta's dream…_

" _oh great Hera, this food is so exquisite!" Diana exclaimed as she and Giganta chowed down on some Russell Stover chocolates and drank some fruit punch_

" _URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP" Giganta burped loudly_

" _wow! Good one babe" Diana exclaimed_

" _aww you're welcome" Giganta said, both engaging in passionate smooches_

" _Bow chicka bow wow" Flash exclaimed, both Diana and Giganta stopping their kisses to glare angrily at Wally_

Jade snored softly next to her husband Kyle. Both were sleeping naked and…

 **THIS DREAM HAS BEEN CENSORED FOR REASONS EXPLICIT**

 _In Two-Face's dream_

 _Two-Face was dressed like Sylvester Stallone as Rocky Balboa and across from him was KGBeast as Ivan Draco from Rocky IV. Two-Face's eyes widened in horror as the bell rang and Draco's big meaty fist aimed for his head_

"SON OF A BITCH" Two-Face hollered, standing up

"Mmm…what is it Harvey?" Hippolyta murmured, aroused from her snooze

"ugh…I had that Rocky Balboa dream again…" Two-Face grumbled, taking a swig of his beer

"mmm…first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, or reboot?" Hippolyta yawned, laying her head down on the pillow

"fourth. I dreamed I was fighting Dolph Lundgren" Harvey groaned

"huh" Hippolyta said, shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep

 _In Batman's dream…._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Robin screamed, standing atop a cliff when he dodged a shot_

" _Close" Batman hollered_

" _thank you sir" Nightwing shouted_

" _Red Hood, you're going outta turn" Batman scolded_

" _I thought I went after Grayson" Jason complained_

" _no we go in line. It goes you then me, then Grayson, then back down to me, then you, then me, then me, then Grayson, then me, then me, me, Grayson, me, me, Grayson, you, Grayson, me, me, me, Grayson, you, me and me again. It makes perfect sense" Batman snickered_

" _doesn't that mean you go ten times as much? Or twice as much?" Nightwing asked as Batman took a shot at Robin's leg_

" _this is the best game since Drake-ball" Batman grinned_

" _I am NOT coming down" Robin shouted_

" _hey Drake! Move back and forth like one of them ducks at the carnival" Batman bellowed, Robin ducking_

" _no, don't duck, cause that makes you harder to hit. Act like a duck" Batman corrected_

" _wait a minute, that was MY turn" Grayson complained_

" _this is the lightning round" Batman said_

" _who's in the lightning round?" Grayson asked_

" _me" Batman answered_

Batman snickered in his sleep as he dreamed chasing Robin and Flash around the Watchtower with a shotgun

"oh no, he's having that stupid Red vs Blue dream again…" Catwoman moaned, rolling her eyes

 **The next morning…**

"Ok! WHO SPRAY PAINTED A BULLSEYE ON MY BUTT?" Robin hollered, a few Leaguers snickering in amusement

"well hello dirtbags" Batman in a Southern accent, dressed in odd red armor and carrying a shotgun

"oh no, not again…" Robin groaned as Batman aimed his shotgun at Robin's ass

"start runnin' Grif so I can shoot ya" Batman bellowed, firing round after round as Robin ran for his life

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! MY NAME ISNT GRIF, YOU PSYCHO" Robin shrieked

"mmm…" Two-Face moaned, holding an icepack over the right side of his face

"oh no! Daddy, what happened?" Wonder Woman gasped

"I had that Rocky IV dream again, kids…your mother accidentally knocked me out with her fist" Two-Face grumbled

"Harvey, it was an accident" Hippolyta said, giggling at how silly her husband looked

"ugh…that's it, no more Rocky movies before bed. Giganta… why is there whipped cream on your lip?" Two-Face asked

Diana and Giganta gulped down their drinks in shock and eyed each other

"um… no reason" both answered in unison

"ugh… I need a drink" Two-Face grumbled, opening a bottle of Miller Lite

"huh. There was this really, really, really stupid JL episode on last night. Apparently it was a ripoff of Nightmare on Elm Street" Dinah said

"oh Pfft, that's ridiculous Dinah honey. What kind of an idiot would think of that?" Hippolyta chuckled

"that's it! I'm gonna sue those assholes at Cartoon Network for making such a ridiculous weird drama type show of us" Two-Face announced

 **One lawsuit later…**

"we're all filthy stinking rich" Two-Face cheered as he and the Leaguers were basking in billions and billions of money

"mm-hmm. Oh I just found out some guy named Zack Snyder is making a movie universe about us" Hippolyta announced

…

"WHAT?" Batman bellowed


End file.
